1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a ventilation device, and in particular to a ventilating fan in which a sleeve or an air discharge pipe is mounted to communicate an inside of a room with an outside of the room and which discharges air from the inside of the room to the outside of the room or pumps air from the outside of the room to the inside of the room to ventilate the room.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, this kind of ventilating fan in related art is inserted in a wall from an inside of an room and a sleeve or an air discharge pipe is mounted in the ventilating fan to communicate the inside of the room with the outside of the room, and a terminal is disposed in a body to be connected to an external electric wire, for example, as disclosed in JP Pat. No. 4391168.
This kind of ventilating fan is described as below with reference to FIG. 11.
As illustrated in FIG. 11, the ventilating fan comprises a resin body 501 as a body and a blower. The resin body 501 has a cylindrical wind tunnel 500 in which a sleeve or the like is inserted, and the blower comprises a propeller blade 502 and a motor 503. An opening edge of an opening of the body 501 which is located in front of the wind tunnel 500 to form a suction port or a discharge port has a generally square flange 504 extending in a radial direction. A protrusion 506 is disposed at an edge of a planar portion 505 of the flange 504 extending in the radial direction, and the protrusion 506 is disposed such that it has an end surface adjoining a wall surface on an indoor side and protrudes towards a back side. A rear end side of the wind tunnel 500 is formed integrally with a motor mounting structure 507.
A receiving portion adjoining a back of the flange 504 is formed by disposing the cylindrical wind tunnel 500 of the body 501, the generally square flange 504, and the protrusion 506 of the flange 504 around the receiving portion. A container 509 receives a capacitor or a power switch for connection to the motor 503 in a state that the capacitor or the power switch is electrically connected with a quick-connection terminal 508, and is detachably embedded in the receiving portion.
Connection with a lead wire projecting from the motor 503 is partly carried out on an upper side of the container 509, and connection between the quick-connection terminal 508 and an external electric wire 510 is partly performed at an opening portion on a lower side of the container. When the connection is completed, the opening portion is covered by a cover 511. Furthermore, a detachable decorative panel 512 configured to surround the flange 504 is mounted on the flange 504 constituting a front portion of the body 501.
In general, when a size of the flange of such an existing ventilating fan is around 160 mm, the protrusion has a height of around 20 mm. Therefore, space surrounding by the flange and the protrusion of the ventilating fan is very finite. The external electric wire usually needs to be received in this space to be not exposed from the body. The external electric wire is usually disposed in a wall in advance and then led out by a reserved length from the inside of the wall. In order that the external electric wire can be completely received in the space, therefore, it is necessary to try to make the reserved length of the external electric wire as short as possible, which also causes operation of wire connection between the external electric wire and the body to be carried out only inside the body. However, the external electric wire arranged in advanced is a general VVF cable (Vinyl insulated Vinyl sheathed Flat-type cable) for indoor wiring, and comprises single-conductor wires with conductors having a diameter of 1.6 mm. The complete electric cable uniting insulator of the single-conductor wires and sealing plastic part in which two single-conductor wires are disposed has a cross section of a size of 42 mm×9.4 mm and is thick and hard. Therefore, the ventilating fan has the problem that operability of connection of the electric wire inside the body and receiving of the electric wire is poor.
Hence, in order to solve the above problem in the related art, the present invention provides a ventilating fan by means of which an external electric wire can be simply connected with a local power supply wire and which can be simply mounted.